Slither
Slither: The Haizda Mage My name is Slither, and before my tale is finished you'll find out why. Slither is a new form of creature featured in Spook's: Slither's Tale. The name of his species is the Kobalos. These creatures have an interesting way of life that is much different than the way that we humans live. They enslave human females or "purrai" and use them to give birth to more Kobalos. Slither is a Haizda Mage.He lives in a tree and controlles his own territory called a Haizda. The Haizda is where he hunts and farms the the humans in his territory. He sometimes even takes human souls. A Haizda mage is a rare type of Kobalos Mage. He lives far away from the city of Valkarky and enjoys gathering wisdom. He is also very knowledgeable about all the five thousand stars in the sky. His favourite star is Cougis and he also worships a god with the same name. Slither: Kobalos Females? Later in book eleven we learn of why there are no Kobalos females. Slither explains to the witch assasin Grimalkin that in the past they slaughtered every female of their species because they thought the females made them weak. Slither then goes into detail about how they hung them upside down and let them bleed out on the arena floor. After one was completely drained she was replaced by another female Kobalos. Slither: Purrai Purrai are human females who are enslaved by the Kobalos. These purrai are treated cruely and beaten often. They are even supposed to say thanks to their master after they have been sliced, hit, or kicked by their master. While in public, Purrai are expected to be dragged around with a metal color and chain. Slither explains to Nessa that many of the collars are put on so tight that the purrai are red in the face and gasping for air. We also learn that the purrai are bred and that they have slave markets. When Grimalkin asks how the Kobalos mate without females, Slither explains that they use the Purrais to mate with. SPOILER ALERT: in the end Grimalkin frees all of the purrai and takes them back to their fellow humans. Slither: Description of Appearance Slither like all Kobalos, has a long tail that can be used to sense things. It senses how many people are in a room and it also can sense how strong they are and it could also sense a person's movements and attacks. Slither also is covered in fur and has long pointy ears. He can change his height and deamenor as he pleases. He has long needle sharp teeth to eat his meals and they are also good for intimidation. Eblis When Slither was exiting Valkarky to sell Nessa at the slave market, the most powerful Shaiksa assassin, Eblis, came to kill Slither with his powerful lance, which was also used to kill the last king of Valkarky. Slither tried to fight him but failed as the lance could destroy the most powerful magic. Grimalkin handed Slither one of the blades forged by the blacksmith god, Hephaustus, to kill Eblis. The blade was so powerful and it destroyed the lance and it brought the powerful Shaiksa assassin to his knees. He wanted to kill Eblis but Grimalkin decided to do the honours instead. The Haggenbrood After Grimalkin broke free of the Kobalos prison and got back her stuff, a starstone, her blades and the head of the Fiend, she decided to help Slither to kill The Haggenbrood who was a creature with three bodies but one mind controlling them all and has never been beaten before in battle. Grimalkin used her magic to disguise herself into Nessa so that she could kill the Haggenbrood. When the Haggenbrood was about to die it killed Nessa's sister Susan.Category:Characters